


The Look on your Face

by Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Chuck, Bad Touch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, Happy Ending, M/M, Possessive Sweet Pea, Protective Sweet Pea, Trigger warning:, attempted non-con, bamf jughead, it doesn't happen though, noncon groping, not between Jugpea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sweet Pea knows Jughead would never cheat.





	The Look on your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: read the tags guys. Attempted non/con that doesn't happen, but just be aware

Sweet Pea's a jealous guy. 

He's possessive and protective and careful about the things and people he loves. He's perceptive and astute and tough as nails, so he sees things and he can sort things out. Some people say jealousy in love is a bad thing, but Sweet Pea's never thought that. It can be a hindrance sometimes, but mostly he sees it as a testament to passion. It's got nothing to do with trust at all. He knows, knows deep in his bones like a truth for the ages, that Jughead would never cheat on him. But the anger that pulses through him whenever Archie hugs him or Betty smiles at him or any of his other stupid Northsider friends take photos with him and post them on instagram, Sweet Pea gets jealous. 

It's not an insane jealousy. It's not dehabilitating. It's just there. A possessive streak. Jughead is  _his_ and he likes people knowing it. 

When he pulls up to Riverdale High on his motorbike, he gets a number of stares. Like always. The group of Bulldogs perched by the cars glower at him, like he's scum and he's beneath them and they wish his Southside face wouldn't come around here. He grins at it, and relishes the Serpents jacket on his arms. He only has to wait a few moments before Jughead comes out of the building. Just the sight of him is enough to make Sweet Pea smile. There's his boy. In his burgundy sweater with his floppy hair and his satchel. His beanie on, and a grin on his face as he, Archie and Betty talk about something. When Jughead looks up and sees him, Sweet Pea nods, and Jughead waves. He says his goodbyes, and then he's heading over to Sweet Pea, stumbling a little on his way. 

Sweet Pea catches him and Jughead beams, all coltish and adorable, and hugs Sweet Pea tight. 

Sweet Pea holds him tighter, breathing him in. He misses him. He wishes they went to the same school but he also knows that Southside High is no place for someone as soft as Jughead. "Hey, baby," he murmurs, curling his hands around his waist. A few of the Bulldogs are glaring even worse than before, and Sweet Pea hopes they aren't giving his boy any trouble. Jughead insists that they're not, and that even if they were, Archie would be able to handle it. Still. Sweet Pea's no stranger to threatening people with knives. 

"Hi," Jughead mumbles into his shoulder, before pulling back with a shy smile on his face. "Look!" He begins, voice all high-pitched and fast with excitement as he shoves some paper that Sweet Pea hadn't spotted before at him. He takes it, eyes scanning over the words. "It's my exposé on the Mayor accepting bribes. I had to go searching through old state records, but the Drive in and Pickins Park were both town land, which means they were owned by her, and coincidentally, they just _happen_ to be the ones she's selling off to the highest bidder? I don't think so." He scoffs. "And anonymous owners at that, you know..." he keeps talking, thoroughly impassioned and Sweet Pea listens patiently, more enamoured with the way his eyes sparkle when he's excited. 

Once he's done, Sweet Pea cups his jaw in his big hand and guides him in for a kiss. Jughead makes a sound of surprise, but melts into him eager. His fingers clutch at Sweet Pea's jacket the way they always do, the way that makes Sweet Pea hot all over, as he arches into him. Jughead is so small, so tiny against Sweet Pea's taller, broader frame, and he's never know how something so delicate could be related to the Serpent King. One of the Bulldogs yell something, but Sweet Pea flips them the bird and Jughead doesn't hear it. "C'mon," he says, straddling his bike. "Let me take you to Pops."

"Oh." A blush rises to Jughead's cheeks and Sweet Pea cocks his head in curiosity. "How about we...go back to your trailer?" 

Sweet Pea frowns. Jughead's not one to deny food. His first instinct is that something's wrong, but then he really takes in that blush and he grins. "Yeah? And why's that?" He asks, just to watch him squirm. 

Jughead swats at his chest, before straddling the bike behind him. "Shut up," he grumbles, and Sweet Pea hands him the helmet.

He still remembers the first time he rocked up on the bike, and Jughead had stared at him with wide eyes.  _No way_ he'd said with a laugh  _my dad would die if he saw me on one of those._ It had taken some coaxing, but Jughead had timidly got on. FP had indeed been furious, if the glare was anything to go by, but he hadn't actually said anything. Sweet Pea isn't sure why. All he knows is that Jughead is a daddy's boy and that FP would do anything for his son. All he knows is he has to be careful because FP is both his King, and his boyfriend's dad, and Sweet Pea can't be allowed to fuck up. Maybe FP had allowed the motorbike purely because it meant at least that Jughead wasn't walking home alone. 

Now, though, Jughead wraps his arms around his waist surely, more comfortable on the leather and all pressed up against Sweet Pea as he weaves through the traffic and takes them back to his trailer. 

* * *

The next day, as Sweet Pea pulls up to the school, he feels thoroughly sated. 

Jughead hadn't spent the night, but they'd done everything in the evening before his boy had blushed and insisted he needed to go home to see his dad. Sweet Pea had been too distracted by the redness of his lips and the fact that his cum was still dribbling out of Jughead's hole. 

Having sex with Jughead Jones is a privilege Sweet Pea will never be ungrateful for. The boy's not the most physical, tactile person, and he's not in the mood for it often. But when he  _is,_ god it's something else. He's eager and hungry and desperate for it in a way that makes Sweet Pea's blood boil. Vocal too, and brilliantly tight and talented with his mouth. 

Jughead had texted him to pick him up slightly later, as he'd be writing his article, and traffic's hell so Sweet Pea's there even later than that. The parking lot is empty, there are no students anywhere, and Jughead isn't sitting on the bench like normal. Sweet Pea frowns, parking his bike and jogging up the steps. They never lock the doors to Riverdale High, which seems absurd, but Sweet Pea doesn't care as he eases his way inside. The corridors empty, and the light is dim. It's dark outside now, and he brings out his phone, shooting off a text, a little worried. It's probably nothing. Archie or someone probably gave him a lift somewhere and he forgot to message, or maybe his phone died, or maybe he's in the BlueandGold with Betty completely zoned in and unaware to the fact that it's almost nighttime. 

His phone chimes and he looks down, expecting a text from Jughead, but frowning to see one from FP, who's saves as the snake emoji, and then the crown emoji.  **Is Jug with you?** it says. He taps out a reply. 

 **Going to pick him up now** he says, because he doesn't want FP to worry. 

He's just turned a corridor to head to the BlueandGold room when he freezes in his tracks. There's Jughead, pressed against a row of lockers near the base of a stairwell, with some Bulldog leaning over him. He stares, mind racing with possibilities. 

"I mean, Jones," the Bulldog drawls, in a cocky, annoying voice, as his one hand is pressed above Jughead's head, caging him in, and the other is settled on his waist. Sweet Pea swallows back a wave of possessiveness. The Bulldog is incredibly muscular, with black skin and a broad frame. Sweet Pea's taller though, he could take him in a fight. But he waits- is Jughead- is Jughead fighting back? Is he- he's not  _saying_ anything, and for the first time ever, Sweet Pea's struck with the pain and fear that maybe, maybe Jughead is- "Look at this," he trails his fingers up Jughead's pale neck and pushes his chin to the side so the boy bares it to him. Sweet Pea watches, seething, as the Bulldog trails his fingers over the hickey that Sweet Pea left last night. It's big, blotchy and purple and Sweet Pea loves it. Jughead whimpers as the Bulldog presses over it and Sweet Pea hates,  _hates_ that someone else gets to hear that noise. "Letting yourself get marked up by Serpent trash? You need better than that." He dips his head and for the first time, Sweet Pea can't see Jughead's face. 

It's a myriad of emotions, lips parted, and breathless. Sweet Pea doesn't know whether it's with fear or arousal, but it makes all the difference. 

"You  _deserve_ better than that, Jones," the hand on his waist begins sliding the flannel shirt up, higher and higher, until a flash of that pale, cream skin is revealed. The jut of a hipbone, higher still, to the smooth planes of his stomach. The jock's hand stands out starkly by contrast as it smoothes across the skin. 

"Chuck," Jughead pants, chest heaving, the first thing he's said and Sweet Pea vows to remember that name. "Chuck-"

Is a declaration of love? A breathy plea for more? A rejection? Sweet Pea doesn't know and it hurts. 

"I've got you," Chuck whispers, voice dark, as his hand goes up further still and Jughead whines and hitches, his hips canting as Sweet Pea knows his nipple's been brushed. The boy's sensitive. He curls his fingers into fists and stares darkly. "That was nice," Chuck chuckles, doing it again and watching Jughead writhe, "sensitive, princess?"

"Chuck, please," Jughead whispers, and it sounds like a sob, "please, stop."

Sweet Pea's blood runs cold. He can see it better now, in the light, what looked like seduction and passion is actually fear and tears. Jughead is crying. He's pinned in to the wall by Chuck's knee and he's beginning to hyperventilate. A mixture of emotions floods through Sweet Pea's system. Dimly, relief, that the love of his life isn't cheating on him, and then hatred, the keenest, darkest hatred ever felt and Sweet Pea knows he's going to kill Chuck. 

"I don't want it," Jughead hiccups, tossing his head restlessly, and Chuck growls, pressing in tighter. 

"I'm better than that Serpent scum, Jones, I'm doing you a favour-"

"Don't talk about Sweet Pea like that." Jughead hisses, spitting into Chuck's face. 

Sweet Pea's heart floods with love and he's kicked out of shock and back into gear, he's about to come running forward but before he can, Jughead gets a fist to Chuck's face, a sharp disgusting crunch is heard, and then he's running. 

Right into Sweet Pea. They collide and stagger back and Jughead stares up at him in shock, chest still heaving, face a little bruised. Jughead looks down at himself, at his dishevelled state and mussed hair and shirt, and then back at Sweet Pea. "It isn't!" He cries, tears streaming down his face, "I wasn't- it's not what it looks like-"

Sweet Pea hauls him in for a hug. Jug doesn't know that he's seen. Doesn't know the he  _knows_ he wasn't cheating. And the fact that Jughead's so distraught, so wrecked at the thought that Sweet Pea might ever think that just makes him love him more. "Wait here, baby," he says, kissing Jughead's forward and squeezing the nape of his neck, as he heads over to where Chuck's clutching his face on the floor. 

* * *

Later, that night, cuddled up together, Sweet Pea keeps smoothing his fingers over all the little bruises on Jughead's jaw. "Are you okay?" He asks again, pressing kisses all over him. Jughead smiles, blinking with his long lashes and looking completely adorable. 

"He wasn't gonna get very far," he admits, and Sweet Pea frowns. "I um..." he sighs, splaying his hand out over Sweet Pea's chest and cuddling into his side. "I stole one of your switch blades the other day. Kept it in my pocket. As soon as he was distracted, I was gonna-"

Sweet Pea kisses him hard on the mouth, awed and proud and completely turned on. "Have I mentioned I love you?" He pants, and Jughead grins, pecking the underside of Sweet Pea's jaw and pressing his erection into his hip. 

"Yes, but tell me again." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment. new to this pairing but i love it.


End file.
